


SQW Day 2 Winter 2018 - Movie Night - Cold Pizza

by Noname_Kat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat
Summary: It’s was just another movie night at the Mills household...Or was it? This one might be unique or maybe even special. ;)





	SQW Day 2 Winter 2018 - Movie Night - Cold Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!! Once again I wrote this on my iPhone so please forgive any errors. Also never write things on your iPhone. Just don’t. Please enjoy the story! Once again I’m on a family kick and I’m kinda loving it, sorry if it’s not what you’re looking for!

“Okay, so do we have everything?”

“Popcorn?”

“Check!”

“Reeses Pieces?”

“Check!”

“Red Vines?”

“Check!”

“Refreshments?”

“Check!”

“Extra pillows and blankets?”

“Check and check!”

“Okay, go make sure the front room is good and cozy for the evening?” Regina smiled as Henry ran into the front room. He was super excited for the movie night they were having with Emma this evening. It was not just any movie night mind you…it was a marathon movie night. It was the first weekend of summer break, and he had been promised the night if he got his math grade up, and he did. She wasn’t sure if she’d be joining them for the entire evening, things were still a bit awkward around Henry’s birth mom, but they were working on things for Henry. The doorbell rang snapping Regina out of her thoughts.

“I’ve got it!” Knowing it was probably Emma with the pizzas Regina let him run off to answer the door. “Hey, Ma! Everything is all set up in the front room for the marathon!”

“Awesome kid! I’ve got the pizzas! Did you decide on what we’re watching?” She ruffled his hair and headed towards the kitchen. 

“Yup! I’m not letting you know until I hit play though.” Emma laughed, such a sneaky little guy. They made their way into the kitchen and were greeted by Regina getting some plates ready. 

“I got the pies!” Emma smiled over at the brunette holding up the pizza boxes. 

“I see, just how many of us do you think there are Miss Swan?” Emma held up four pizza boxes. There were only going to be three of them there as far as Regina knew. She hoped she wasn’t about to be surprised by the entire Charming clan. 

“I umm...wasn’t sure what everyone liked so I may have gone a bit overboard I suppose. “ The blonde smiled shyly and rubbed the back of her neck. “Plus, everyone knows cold pizza is amazing the next day, so it’s a win for all of us!” 

“You eat like a child. Cold pizza sounds awful.” Regina shook her head as she loaded her plate with a slice of cheese and a slice of veggie. At least Emma managed to get two of her favorites. 

“Hey! Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it Madam Mayor.” Emma loaded her plate with a meat lovers slice and surprisingly a slice of veggie. 

“I dunno Ma, cold pizza doesn’t sound very good to me either.” Henry grabbed three slices of pepperoni. After a glare from Regina, he replaced one of them with a slice of veggie. 

“You guys don’t know what you’re missing! Cold pizza is the best! Especially after a night of drink....” Regina cut the blonde off there. 

“Miss Swan we don’t need to hear all the lurid details of your life...” As soon as the jab was out of her mouth, Regina knew it was a bit harsh. The look on Emma and Henry’s faces confirmed it. Regina actually felt remorse for having said it... Clearing her throat, she tried to set things back to the positive. “While I’m sure cold pizza is a somewhat decent hangover cure, we all know the best cure is a leeching followed by a tea made up of stewed eye of newt, with two dashes of frogs legs oil, topped with a slice of lemon.” She ended the ridiculous recipe with a boop to Henry’s nose. Thankfully her attempt at humor worked. 

“Gross Mom!” He grabbed his pizza plate and ran off into the front room. Another perk of the evening was getting to eat in front of the tv. 

That just left the two of them standing awkwardly together in the kitchen. 

Emma broke the silence first. “Thanks for letting this evening happen Regina. It means a lot to get to be a part of all of it.” The blonde shuffled back and forth on each foot trying to find a comfortable position to settle into...smiling up at Regina the older woman could see Emma was trying to get her gratitude for everything across. 

“Of course dear. I wanted to make sure Henry was rewarded for his hard work. I’m glad we can do this for him. I know we have a long way to go, but I’m glad we’ve come this far.” Regina was trying to sound as sincere as she could. She really was starting to see how valuable Emma was as part of Henry’s life...maybe even hers. It’s not like she had many friends. 

“Aww....careful madam Mayor, I’m starting to think you might actually like me.” Emma grinned at Regina. 

“You are not as deplorable as I first thought. I’m getting used to having you around I suppose.” What made Regina be so honest in that moment was a mystery to her, but the smile she got from the Sherriff made it so worth it. They looked at each other deep in thought for a moment. Regina felt something shift between them, and she couldn’t explain what it was. She was about to say something more when a shout came from the front room. 

“Are you guys coming or what?!” Henry’s excitement was making him a bit impatient it seemed. 

“On our way kid! Shall we?” Emma was still smiling at her in such a way...Regina couldn’t explain it, but it made her stomach flutter in a perfect way. 

They made their way into the front room and settled onto the couch. 

“Okay kid what do you have for us?” Regina couldn’t help but notice Emma seemed just as excited as Henry for the movie marathon to get going. It was really endearing. It hit Regina then; she was totally crushing on the blonde. She fell into a stunned silence. She must have had an odd look on her face because Emma gave her a concerned look and asked her if she was okay. She waved it off and turned her attention to Henry trying to get her mind on something else. 

“Yes sweetheart what have you got planned for us for the evening?” She was trying her best to focus on anything but the blonde. 

“Okay so I’ve decided to do something a bit different, and I hope you enjoy it...” He seemed a bit nervous about his choice. As he hit play on the first choice, Regina noticed it wasn’t one of the action movies he usually chose but an older movie she didn’t recognize. 

“No way kid! Are we doing a Hitchcock marathon?!” Emma seemed happy with the choice. Regina was only vaguely familiar with the films. 

“I thought it would be fun to try out something different? I’ve been studying different filmmakers and styles of films, and it seemed like this would be cool.” Regina could tell he was kind of shy about his choice 

“It’s an amazing choice kid! Regina have you seen any Hitchcock films?”Damn, there’s that smile again. 

“I can’t say that I have...” She was suddenly lost in the green eyes looking at her. 

“I think you’ll love them!” Those damn sweet eyes were suddenly intoxicating. Regina just nodded and focused in on the movie. 

++++++++

Regina found she really did love the movies. They were so intense and really drew her attention in...they were all so fascinating. About half way through the third film, The Birds, Regina had become aware that she and Miss Swan were sitting much closer than they had started the evening. She also found that she didn’t mind at all. During a very suspenseful moment in the movie Regina jumped, and Emma moved over and grabbed her hand. Once again she found she didn’t mind. 

“Do you think I could write a screenplay as good as Hitchcock one day?” Henry broke Regina out of her thought. 

“Of course dear, you can do anything you set your mind to.” She noted Emma was still holding her hand. 

“Oh yeah kid, you’ve got what it takes, I’m sure. If you want something bad enough, you can make it happen.” The blonde glanced over at Regina at that moment, and the Mayor’s breathe caught in her throat. The look in Emma’s eyes made her heart melt. Maybe she wasn’t alone in her crush. 

“Cool! I’m so going to write something amazing, you’ll see.”

“I don’t doubt it kid. I’m looking at something pretty amazing right now myself.” The statement went over Henry’s head, but Regina caught it and turned bright red. Emma gave her hand a big squeeze and focused back on the movie. The Mayor had a feeling she and the Sherriff would be having a longer conversation later, but for now, she was content to enjoy the evening with her family a bit longer. Her family. She liked the sound of that.


End file.
